


Why Is Sabrina So Damn Hot?

by Holly_Bee



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976), Charlie's Angels - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Bee/pseuds/Holly_Bee
Summary: Sabrina tells Kelly how she feels about her.





	Why Is Sabrina So Damn Hot?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an account to upload stories from another website that I wrote years ago. Some of them may have been edited slightly.

Kelly looked at Sabrina as she dozed on a couch in the Townsend Office. Today Bri was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and Kelly could see her bare, lanky arms, chest, and neck. Her hair and makeup was relaxed, and her eyes were sleepy. Kelly loved it when Sabrina dressed casually and boyish. She just looked too, too sexy. Kelly breathed deeply, trying to put out the flames burning in her stomach.

*

When Kelly had first met Sabrina, she thought that she was a nice person, but she wasn't sure if they could be friends. Sabrina was so different from the proper, reserved Kelly. Kelly's opinion had changed on their first case together, when Kelly had witnessed Sabrina's incredible intelligence, straightforward, confidant manner, and outgoing and humorous personality. Kelly quickly developed a crush, and everything about Bri now screamed sex to Kelly: her tall, thin body, her broad shoulders, her quick grin, her angular, exquisitely beautiful face, her slender hands, her low voice, her laugh, her slightly masculine behavior...it was all too much. Suddenly her boyish clothes and hair seemed just too perfect.

Kelly had never been interested in any of her many male admirers, and she thought she might never fall in love until she fell for Sabrina-a completely different person than Kelly had been looking for. Only, Kelly wasn't sure if Sabrina thought about her like that. They were extremely close, and their friendly banter often (always) crossed over into reckless flirting without either woman involved even batting an eyelash. Sabrina _seemed_ like a lesbian, but then she would go out with some guy and confuse Kelly even more. Were they playing games, or was it only in Kelly's head?

Kelly remembered a night a month ago when Sabrina had taken her out on a birthday dinner. It was just the two of them, and for three hours Kelly had imagined that they were a couple. At the end of the night Sabrina had walked Kelly through the dark night to the parking lot, and they stopped in front of her car. They stared at each other, smiling. Slowly Sabrina reached her arms around Kelly's round shoulders. She squeezed her hard, her breasts, stomach and thighs pressed against Kelly's own, and breathed huskily in her ear "Happy birthday, Kelly, baby. I love you." She kissed Kelly on the cheek. Sabrina's warm breath, and the wetness left behind from her kiss made Kelly feel insane with desire. She wanted to slam Bri against her car and kiss her, to feel her thin lips and tongue on her own, and to tell her that she loved her too, so much.

*

At home from the office meeting, Kelly had made up her mind. She needed to tell Bri how she felt, to tell her all that she'd been thinking, and she needed to know how Sabrina felt about her too. With shaking hands she dialled Sabrina's phone number, her whole body feeling hot.

"Hello?" Bri's voice cracked slightly.

"Hey, Bri? I was thinking that we should grab dinner together. I don't feel like cooking or ordering takeout again. How about Mario's? I'll bring the booze." She smiled to herself.

Sabrina laughed over the phone, "Ha ha, very funny. I'll see you there."

Sabrina often got teased by her fellow angels about her love of alcohol.

"Great, I'll meet you there at seven." Kelly hung up the phone and sank down weakly onto the couch.

*

At the restaurant, Kelly took a sip of her water with a trembling hand. Sabrina was almost five minutes late, Kelly felt extremely nauseous, and a cold sweat had settled over her whole body. A twinkly bell rang over the entrance doorway, and Kelly raised her head. Sabrina's body was silhouetted in the sunlight coming in from outside the restaurant. The sight of her thin waist made Kelly's stomach turn. It hurt her how much she loved her. She didn't know what she would do if she was rejected.

Sabrina came to join Kelly at the table.

"Hiya," she smiled. "Ordered yet?"

"No, but actually I wanted to talk to you about something first." She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Okay," Sabrina whispered. "Shoot."

"Okay, um," Kelly took a shaky breath. "I feel closer to you and more comfortable with you than I have with anyone else in my whole life. I guess you know I've had issues trusting people, but I rely on you for so much. I love spending time with you, and just being near you. I feel this...spark between us and I...I think you feel it too. I hope. Anyway, um, I've never met another person who has made me feel this way. I want to be more than friends. I love you. I love you, so, so much. I don't know what I'll do if I can't have you for the rest of my life." Kelly closed her eyes, petrified, and felt a few tears fall.

Suddenly she felt a warm body slide in next to her in the booth. She heard a soft laugh, and slowly opened her eyes. Sabrina gazed at her with liquid brown eyes. She shook some hair out of her face and leaned closer to Kelly.

"Kel, I don't want you to be nervous or unsure. I hope I haven't given you any reason to doubt my feelings for you. Of course I feel the same way. I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I knew our connection was special, but I tried to take it slow, to give you space to think. I didn't want to rush you, 'cause I knew you weren't used to...relationships and feelings like this. I want you to know that I'll always be with you." She started to get choked up. "I...I've been trying to imagine how I would live life without seeing your face every day." Tears started pouring down her face, and Kelly, seeing the usually calm Sabrina get emotional, was filled with an intense rush of love. She wiped her fingertips delicately over Sabrina's face, smearing the tears. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto her lover's.


End file.
